


An evening in a yurt

by FrenchClone



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cophine Reunion, F/F, Orphan Black - Freeform, Reunions, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchClone/pseuds/FrenchClone
Summary: What happened in this yurt  ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbian_geek_spiral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_geek_spiral/gifts).



> A great thank you to Lesbian_geek_spiral...  
> I am more than grateful for your help, your advices, your support.  
> I couldn't have done it without you.

“I’m gonna need blood pressure and core temperature please… Cosima…”  
  
They laid me down on a bed. Someone cut my shirt. I heard her voice.  
  
_“Delphine…”_  
  
They were all around me, touching me. I noticed a stethoscope on my chest. She removed my glasses.  
  
“She’s hypothermic… Look at me…”  
  
_“Are you really here?”_  
  
I felt her hand on my forehead, but the light… _Stop the light in my eyes. I can’t see you._  
  
“Okay, please leave us… Thank you… Keep breathing, keep breathing.”  
  
_“Where are you going? Don’t leave me.”_  
  
She undressed in front of me and oddly, I thought it was the first time I'd seen that grey underwear.  
  
_“What are you doing?”_  
  
“I’m right here.”  
  
_“What is this scar on your belly?”_  
  
She got in the bed and laid down against me.  
  
“I’m gonna keep you warm.”  
  
I felt her warmth through my body and found the strength to say: “I think I’m dying.”  
  
“No. No, you’re not. I won’t let you.”  
  
“I finished our homework.”  
  
“What?” And she smiled and kissed me. I felt her soft lips on mine and some of her body warmth went through my body directly to my heart. Because of her tall and beautiful body close to mine, at last, I could release myself. I could exhale deeply, feeling the safety of her arms.  
  
I didn’t know where I was, who all those people were. I didn’t even know where Charlotte was… But I knew there was no danger with her. _“I can trust her, I should have trusted her.”_  
  
Because of my sore muscles, I felt uncomfortable in that bed and I moaned painfully.  
  
“You’re hypothermic, Cosima, you need to warm yourself. I’m gonna help you.” She covered us with a blanket, and kept me tight in her arms.  
  
“Where were you? What happened to you, Delphine? Ms S. looked for you for months. We had no news. I was so worried…”  
  
She reassured me with a look and kissed my forehead, my nose, my eyes, my cheeks, my lips.  
  
“Shhh, shhh… Don't worry about that. I’m here… And you need to rest now.”  
  
I put my trembling arms around her waist, held her as strong as I could. I was very weak but I wanted to make sure beyond doubt she was truly here; that she wasn't a ghost or a fantasy of my tired brain. “I missed you… I missed you so much! Someone told me you were dead…”  
  
Her left hand caressed my hair softly, “Oh no, ma chérie, I’m sorry… I missed you too. I fought to stay alive for you. I… I came back for you…”  
  
Her lips trembled, while my eyes were full of tears.  
  
“Thank you…”  
  
She wiped my tears with her thumb and whispered: “Please, sleep now… I’m not going anywhere…”  
  
“Okay...”  
  
I closed my eyes and fell in a peaceful sleep.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

The first thing I noticed was the release in my stomach. Since two months, I had woken up every morning with a huge and awfully sorrowful ball in my throat and my belly. Now, I had not yet opened my eyes, but I felt out of danger and much better than before.  
  
Finally, I lifted my eyelids and looked at her. She was sleeping, her arm on my waist, breathing calmly.  
  
I couldn't help but stare at her; her hair, her beauty mark under her lower lip. _“I missed her so much and now, she’s here, in front of me, in a bed, in this, this... yurt? Yeah, I guess we can call this a yurt.”_ I turned my head and looked around me: a desk, a kitchen, another bed, medical devices. I had no idea where I was.  
  
She mumbled and I turned my head to her, caressing her cheek.  
  
“Mmmmhh…” Delphine said, and opened an eye, smiling. “How do you feel?” she asked.  
  
“Better I guess”  
  
She took the thermometer and put it on my forehead. After a few seconds, she looked at it and nodded, satisfied: “It’s better indeed, but you need to stay in bed. You’re a bit on the cold side, but no longer hypothermic.”  
  
She began to stood up: “I will bring you some food. A cup of soup should help you to warm you up.”  
  
I took her wrist: “No… Stay with me please.”  
  
She sat back and look at me tenderly: “Your wish in my command…”  
  
It’s been a long time since I grinned like this: “Are you the cheeky girl now?”  
  
She kissed my lips and caressed my sensitive skin: “Who knows?”  
  
Her hands on my body were sweet and I felt starved of her, starving for her mouth, her tongue, her hands, her body.  
  
I was exhausted, but I felt like as a fire was lit inside me because of her presence, her close presence. I had missed her so much, and suddenly, the unbearable sadness I have had for weeks was magically disappearing. I took her hand to lead it to my mouth and I kissed her palm and each finger. My tongue’s tip licked her skin, I wanted to taste every inch of her soft skin and I felt her trembling.  
  
“Cos… You have to get some rest…”  
  
Resting was the last thing I wanted: “No… no, I don’t care… I want you…”  
  
She hesitated: “Are you… are you able to?... I don’t want to…”  
  
I took her head in my hands, begging: “You don’t want me?”  
  
“Oh babe, I do want you, of course… But I don’t want to… I don’t know, you seem so weak…”  
  
Her words were cut of by my hungry kisses.  
  
Quickly, my tongue looked for hers and we moaned together; the pleasure of our reunion was overwhelming.  
  
She cupped my cheeks, and I plunged my fingers in her blond and wild curls. She was as starved of me as I was of her. She put her leg between my legs apart and her inner thigh rubbed the tiny fabric protecting my sex; it felt ecstatic. Her lips kissed my cheeks and my chin and went down on my neck.  
  
I panted as pleasure spread through my body and my soul whereas I held her in my arms, my nails scratched her bare skin.  
  
Our hips moved, following the pace of our desire. Her hand caressed me, along all my body and, suddenly, her luxurious palm was on my lower back, on my butt, under my panties. Her cramped breath against my ear was like a gentle breeze of life in my blood.  
  
I sensed her hand moving to my core, as she looked at me, waiting for my authorization to go further. She was so indescribably beautiful… I wanted her so much. I nodded, softly; and I lost my mind while her fingers dived into me and her tongue licked my nipple. I arched my body and her hand increased her pace. We groaned together, she put her other hand on my mouth to prevent me from yelling my happiness. I was so close, I opened my eyes, took her head and said: “Look at me, look at me babe.”  
  
And she did.  
  
She looked deep inside my eyes and I saw her sadness, her pleasure, her fear, her strength, her immeasurable love.  
  
I came into Delphine’s hand, gasping, shaking, trembling, and she was right there, holding me tight.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“I like your way of increasing my body temperature…” I said after I had caught my breath.  
  
“Well… I guess this way isn't taught in North America’s medicine schools because it’s a French method…” Delphine replied with an amused smile and kissed my forehead.  
  
“Do you remember when you swore to love all my sisters?”  
  
“Of course. And I love all your sisters equally, trust me.”  
  
“I know… But you… you love me more than the others, don’t you?”  
  
“Oh you’re still a cheeky girl! Obviously I love you more than the others!”  
  
“I love you too”, I said, adding with a chuckle: “Obvs!” Despite the fact that her smile could be a wonderful ray of light and bring me more strength; I had to rest and I felt my eyes close themselves against my will.  
  
“Dors maintenant, mon amour, je suis là…” ( _Sleep now, my love, I’m here_ ). I heard from her sweet mouth, a sweet murmur: “Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime…”


	2. Bigger than...

“Hey, you know, your notes about the clones’ disease are pretty interesting! I was reading them all day and it’s more than useful for the next phase of the cure!”

As I entered in the yurt, locking the door, Cosima stood up from her chair and started talking, with her usual enthusiasm, even with the cannula in her nose. She seemed still weak, though she was full of energy, as she had not been for a long time.

I replied, half hearted: “It’s late now, you should stay in bed, you need to rest.”

She laughed: “I’m fine Delphine, I feel so alive since we’re together again.” She came closer to me, kissing my lips, putting her hands on my hips, whispering in my ear: “More than alive...“

I also feel so alive.

She put her forehead on mine and repeated her sweet words with a grin: “I feel more than alive; and in case you need to be sure, it’s because of you.”

_I will never get used to her._

She added: “Where were you all the day? You seem truly exhausted!” We sit on the closest bed, while she removed the cannula from her nose.

Sighing, I only said: “I was with Charlotte, she’s fine, don’t worry.”

_Her hands moving in space, her voice, I will never get used to that._

“And I had to fix some issues with our... hosts.”

“Our hosts... Yeah, obvs…” she frowned, “Do you want to talk about them?”

“Non, non, Cosima, not now please. It’s a long story, and I’m... well duh, this evening, I’d prefer to work on the cure, you know. I just want to make crazy science with you.”

She winked and I felt again the connection we had before.

Without even noticing it, I moaned softly when I stood up from the bed, a hand on my lower abdomen, as I started walking to go to the desk.

“Hey, what’s wrong babe?” she said, taking my wrist to stop me.

Precisely. That’s what I precisely didn’t want. I didn’t want to see Cosima worried about my health. She had to focus on her own cure, on her own recovery, not on my poor state: “It’s nothing chérie, just an old scar... “

_Oh it still hurts so much, this fucking scar on my belly!_

“An old scar? Are you kidding me?” She forced me to sit again on that bed, while she did the same: “I know your body Delphine, I know it very well and there’s no scar on your belly!” She cupped my cheeks, _oh those hands_ , and said: ”I saw something yesterday, when you took off your clothes to warm me up; I wasn’t sure of what I saw, but actually it seems it was truly a scar, and absolutely not an old scar!”

_No, I don’t want it, there is nothing to say, and she has to recover, not take care of me._

I whispered: “Don’t worry, really, it’s nothing. Yes it’s a scar, but don’t worry about it.”

“Please, show me... “

I didn’t move.

“Please?”

I couldn’t move.

“May I?” She stared at me, with a questioning look. I gave up and put my hands on the mattress, letting her lift my blue t-shirt. I looked at the ceiling, unable to confront the recollection of that night, that night at the Dyad Institute, that night I was supposed to die.

First, she remained silent, just watching my stomach, and then she put her hands on my body, her thumbs caressing my sensitive injury. I couldn’t help but look at her, look her hands on me and, during a few minutes, we stayed like that, silent, just the feeling of us, together.

“I’m sorry Delphine... ”

_No! No, I am sorry, I should have trusted you, I should have..._

She lifted her gaze to ask: “It’s the gunshot wound, right?”

I nodded and took the fabric to cover my bare skin. Her arms were resting on my thighs and, seeing it, I noticed her beautiful tattoo on her wrist.

_I even have been missing this nautilus, oh dear, I have been missing this woman so much, how could it be possible?_

With my fingers, I brushed softly her skin, where the drawing was, and I felt it, again, that jolt in all my body. The same jolt I felt yesterday when I saw Cosima in the camp’s yard, when I embraced her and she fainted in my arms, when we kissed, when we made love, when she said “I love you”, when I woke up this morning and she was still asleep.

I feel her shuddering, she grabbed my forearm as if she needed to hold me tight; then she looked at me: “Is it still very painful?”

“Sometimes... When I stand for a long time, or when I have to carry heavy loads”

She enjoined me: “So, please, lean back, and rest a moment, there’s no rush, okay?”

“I guess that there’s no rush... “ I mumbled and I obeyed to her lovely order. My back was sore as well; a quick nap couldn’t be a big infringement to my own rules, when the lack of sleep had been increasing since the last months.

_Je t’aime._

When I lie down, I sensed the feather pillow on my neck and my shoulder. It was the signal that I could release all the tension. I could only moan: “Wow, it’s good!”

With a mischievous grin, she said: “Oh, Dr Cormier... it seems you’re truly exhausted!” and she kissed my hands. She took off her glasses then rested her head on my chest. Closing my eyes, I started to twirl her dreads around my fingers.

_This is what I want._

In the distance, we could hear the ocean and, closer to us, some voices and noises outside the yurt. But, in the darkness of this tent, alone and together, we felt absolutely safe, as if those fabric walls were our best protection against Neolution.

This cuddle was exactly what I wanted, what I needed since the day I had broken up with Cosima. I hold her more tightly, my hands were on her back and on her neck.

_This is what I want, a life bigger than life._

She moved her head and kissed me: “Do you feel better?”

_A love bigger than love._

“Oui, un peu... “ and I kissed her back, intensely and lengthily, our moans enhancing just as our tongues mingled.

_This is all I want._

Her mouth on my forehead, on my eyebrows, on my temple, on my closed eyes, on my nose, on my lips, on my chin, on my neck, on my throat, her hands caressing my body and removing my t shirt, her hot breath on my torso's skin, her tongue starved of this same skin as if my sweat was an oasis in the desert for her.

She stood up quickly to take off her clothes while I was doing the same, interrupting our indecent gestures to kiss each other and we went back to the bed.

_This all I want._

_All her naked body on mine, kissing me, caressing me._

She kissed my belly, my navel, and when her lips touched my scar, I couldn't help but moan deeply, not because of the pain, but only because of the pleasure of this jolt, again, inside me.

_This all I want? Oh yes, this is all I want. I want her groans, her kisses, her mild words, I want... oh yes, I want that, holy shit, it’s so good, her way to... I can’t... I can... I... more... Cosima..._

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Here we are, we are looking at those two naked bodies intertwined, asleep, after sex; and what can we see? Just two women in love? Indeed, just two women in love, somewhere in the heart of the danger, but it is not our purpose.

Our purpose is trying to guess their souls; and we only can listen to their thoughts...

_I want more,_

_I want her, her body, her soul, her mind, and her hair, yes, I want to drown all my body into her hair,_

_I want to spend all my life with her,_

_I want to visit France,_

_I want a baby with her,_

_I want to walk on the beach with her,_

_I want to visit California,_

_I want to cry with her,_

_I want to make love with her, and again, and again,_

_I want to go to the cinema,_

_I want to save her sisters_

_I want to introduce her to my professors at my graduation ceremony,_

_I want to leave this awful place,_

_No, I want 2 kids,_

_I want to argue with her_

_I want to make her come, and again, and again,_

_I want to laugh with her_

_I want to grow old with her,_

_I want a dog,_

_I want to learn French,_

_I want to marry her,_

_Maybe 3 children, I don’t know, we’ll see,_

_I want the daily routine,_

_I want to say yes and I want to say no,_

_I want to fight for her,_

_No, a cat,_

_Seriously, a cat?_

_I want that my sisters and brother to love her,_

_I want to let her discover the big picture,_

_I want to travel all around the world with her,_

_To the Moon and back,_

_This is all I want, a life bigger than life,_

_A love bigger than love._

 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my dear friend and beta, Lesbian_geek_spiral. Once again, I couldn't have done it without you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wasn't supposed to add another chapter to that story, but sometimes, a picture could give you some ideas... 
> 
> Please, leave a comment and kudos!


	3. Poker faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before leaving to Geneva, what happened in the wardrobe, in Westmorland's manor?  
> A little fantasy about 505...

“This is what we do: I push too hard and you do things without my consent. That’s our relationship…”

With Cosima’s hand on her chest, her own hand clutching it tightly, Delphine nodded, her eyes full of tears: “Now, we can end it…”

Cosima lifted her head, watching Delphine with disbelief and a certain degree of fear.

The blonde continued: “…Or we can just accept it as it is.”

Waiting a response from Cosima, the right response, Delphine seemed very tense, her lips quivered, dreading to hear a farewell.

Cosima blinked several times, like she didn’t understand the last sentences, like she didn’t know what to do.

But, obviously, she knew what she had to do. So she came closer and kissed Delphine; and both of them remembered that night at Felix’s loft, a century ago, the promises they had made, the love they had made.

When Cosima’s stepped back from their kiss, Delphine breathed in release and said: “That felt like ‘Accept it’.”

Cosima replied a soft “Yes,” and sighed: “That was he does; he divides women.”

“Then you just go back in then and act like he’s divided us,” advised Delphine.

A beautiful smile appeared on Cosima’s face while the French woman caressed her cheek.  
Staring at each other lovingly, they were interrupted by a knock on the door and Rachel’s voice: ‘It's time to go, Dr. Cormier!”

Without patience, Delphine yelled harshly: “Give me 5 minutes!”

Behind the door, Rachel could only respond: “Alright. I will wait in the entrance hall”; and the two girls heard the sound of Rachel’s steps and her walking stick moved away from the wardrobe’s door.

Embracing Delphine, the American grinned: “This bitch can’t be my clone, there’s a mistake somewhere.”

“I agree, you have nothing in common with this woman…” They kissed again, as to seal their agreement to defy them and, eventually, defeat them.

Brushing her neck, Cosima whispered: “Actually, I need more than 5 minutes...“ and she started to untie Delphine’s odd petticoat which fell at her feet. Her left hand slipped under the fabric of Delphine’s underwear, grabbing her butt, while her right hand slid the bra strap off her lover’s shoulder and her lips caressed every inch of the soft skin.

“What are you doing, Chérie?” Delphine asked in a low voice, but she already knew Cosima’s malicious intent, and it was obviously too late to resist it.

With her mischievous and usual smile, Cosima replied: “Don’t ask, don’t tell… That’s the contract, right?”

“Yes it is, but...”

“So don’t ask, don’t tell,” replied Cosima, while pushing Delphine against the closest wall while she kissed her passionately, the mouth, the cheeks, the neck, the chin; caressed her intensely, the breasts, the back, the butt, the hips.

She wanted to record with all her senses each tastes of her epidermis, the softness of her hair; this sweet movement of the eyelids and this beauty spot close to her mouth, her lovable moaning when Cosima pinched her nipple gently and Delphine’s arms embraced Cosima’s shoulders as her life depended on it.

Cosima didn’t know when she would able to see her girlfriend again, so she had to see her, feel her, smell her, and touch her, to remember every single detail of her body and of her soul.

But Delphine had to interrupt her. Pushing back Cosima’s shoulders firmly, she murmured: “Non... Cos, non... I’m sorry, stop please.” She took her girlfriend’s hands to kiss them and added: “I’m so sorry, I’d love to stay with you, but I truly have to go.”

Short of breath, Cosima started to remove her tuxedo jacket and replied sadly: “Yeah, I know, I know, but I don’t like that.” She left the white bow tie on the chair back as Delphine was putting on her trousers and pullover: “Cosima, I will come back as fast as I can. And then, I promise you a whole night, just you and me.”

“I do like your idea!...” reacted Cosima, while she gave Delphine her boots, “But please, whatever you have to do, be safe.”

After putting on her shoes, Delphine stood up and smiled delicately to her lover: “I will, I promise,” and hugged her.

They stayed embraced a few seconds, enjoying those last moments alone, together.

Interrupting the cuddle, Delphine murmured in Cosima’s ear: “I’m yours Cosima, never forget that I’m yours...” She sighed deeply and added: “We should go, otherwise it’ll be a torture to leave you…”

“Yeah, obvs… See you soon, Babe”

“Ciao, mon Amour”

Delphine took her bag and walked to open the door. One hand on the doorknob, she turned her face to Cosima: “Are you ready to play your role?”

Nodding in agreement, Cosima started to speak loudly: “No, Delphine, no! You don’t have to go!”

Trying to stop smiling, the French doctor opened the wooden door: “Oh please Cosima, stop that! You have to understand that Neolution wants to save you!” Stepping out of the room, she shouted: “And you should stop pushing too far!”

She slammed the door behind her and, before to meet up Rachel, who was sitting in the entrance hall; she heard a loud “Fuck off!!” from Cosima.

Delphine, regaining her composure, asked Rachel: “Shall we go?” a professional smile on her face.

Rachel stood up and answered crisply: “Yes please, you made me wait too long.”

Suddenly, P.T. Westmorland appeared, stepping out the dining room. With his Machiavellian tone of voice, he couldn’t resist to say: “Oh my dear Delphine, I heard your friend yelling. I hope that everything is fine with her…”

Very calm, she replied: “Yes, everything is fine, Mr Westmorland. I assure you that Cosima will understand your point of view soon and will stop visiting your basement.”

“Perfect! I would not have expected any less from you, Dr. Cormier. Now, I guess it’s time to say goodbye to the both of you.”

Delphine and P.T. shook hands, and Rachel kissed Westmorland on the cheek. The two women started to exit the manor; but, before leaving, Delphine turned her head and was able to sight Cosima on the closet’s doorstep, winking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my beta Lesbian_Geek_Spiral.  
> A request from Olivia ;-)


End file.
